1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display screens and, in particular, to a liquid crystal display screen having a touch panel.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display equipped with a capacitance type touch panel includes a capacitance touch panel, an upper optical polarizer, an upper substrate, an upper alignment layer, a liquid crystal layer, a lower alignment layer, a thin-film transistor panel, and a lower optical polarizer in sequence. The capacitance touch panel from front to back includes an upper substrate, an upper indium tin oxide layer, a lower substrate, and a lower indium tin oxide layer in sequence. The lower indium tin oxide layer is located on the upper optical polarizer.
However, the capacitance touch panel equipped in the liquid crystal display can increase the thickness of the liquid crystal display. Thus, the structure of the liquid crystal display can be complicated.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a liquid crystal display screen, to overcome the above-described shortcomings.